Every Word
by PrettyMistakes
Summary: Old Cartoon universe. Raphael comes home one morning and gets drawn into a rare heart-to-heart conversation with Splinter. Rated T just to be safe.


**Summary:** Old Cartoon universe. Raphael comes home one morning and gets drawn into a rare heart-to-heart conversation with Splinter. Rated T just to be safe.

It's short, but I hope you'll like it! :)

* * *

Every Word

He closed the door behind him, before hanging his trench coat and hat on the coat rack. He smiled to himself, as he touched his lips that still felt like they were burning. As he was about to walk to his room a lamp was turned on.

"Raphael…" The sound of his name made him stop. He turned around. Splinter sat in his chair in the living room, looking at him.

"Yes?" he answered, unsure whether or not he was in trouble.

"Sit down with me." He wasn't pleased to do it, but he sat down in the chair next to his father.

"Are the others awake yet?" Raphael asked, looking down to the floor.

"No. Not yet," Splinter replied. He put his hand on Raphael's. "I waited up for you. Why did you come home this late?"

The red banded turtle kept looking down. Splinter placed a finger under Raphael's chin.

"Raphael… Look at me." The turtle sighed. And he did as he was told.

"I have noticed a change in your mood lately," the rat smiled at him. "And I am glad that you seem to feel a lot better. I know you don't always like sharing what's going on inside you, especially with your brothers." There was a pause. "I think they would like to be let into your life. And since I am your father, I would also like to know, what is going on with you, when you're not here with us." Raphael made a little smile. He looked at Splinter with a look in his eyes that the rat had never seen before. Splinter nodded, indicating that he should talk.

"I… uh… I've been seeing someone."

Splinter smiled at him. He let go of Raphael's chin.

"Who is she?"

Raphael looked down again.

"Actually you've already met her. It's Mona Lisa." Splinter looked at him, seeming positively surprised.

"How long have you been seeing her?"

"Since the time she surprised me by bringing pizzas here. So… a couple of months, I guess."

"I suppose you spent your time with her tonight?"

"Yeah, we just hung out at her place. Eating pizza and watching a movie," Raphael answered.

They looked at each other for a moment. Splinter then lid a match and lighted the candle on the small table next to his chair.

"And how is your relationship?"

"It's… good."

"Raphael," Splinter continued, sending him a warm glance. "I know that you two are good together. I've seen it. What I meant was how your relationship is evolving… romantically."

"Oh…" Raphael rubbed his neck and looked at his father again. "I wasn't really expecting that I would have this talk with you." Splinter didn't say anything. He gently looked at Raphael, waiting for him to start talking.

"We… uh… we _have_ slept together."

Splinter nodded.

"Are you being safe?"

"Yes, of course. Doing anything else would be stupid. I love her."

Splinter smiled surprised at him.

"Have you told her?"

"Yes. I told her tonight actually… It was harder than I thought."

"How come?" Splinter asked kindly.

"'Cause… I don't know," Raphael said, shaking his head. He looked at his father again after a short break. "I meant every word I said. But first of all I never thought that I could feel this way. And second of all I never thought that it would get me out of such a bad place in my life."

"Love has immense amounts of power, more than you can imagine," Splinter answered. "I and your brothers love you as well. This is why it's nice to hear you talk."

"Hey guys." The two family members looked up to see Michelangelo starring tiredly at them. He rubbed his eye. "What are you doing up so early?"

"Maybe they can actually get themselves out of bed, Mikey," Leonardo responded, as he and Donatello appeared behind the youngest brother. "You're not really a morning person."

"I'm not a morning person, when I'm being forced to get up!" Michelangelo answered, making his sleepy face grouchy.

"We can't skip our morning workout. You know that."

"Raphael can." All four brothers turned their heads in surprise to look at Splinter. Raphael had a puzzled look upon his face.

"What?"

"You need to rest, Raphael. And once that's done, you should spend some of your time today with your brothers." Raphael nodded as an understanding response.

"As you wish… dad." He then got up and walked past his brothers, sending them a small smile.

"Is he okay?" Donatello asked concerned, sending a final glance in Raphael's direction, before the turtle disappeared behind the door to his room. Splinter warmly looked at the three sons.

"Better than ever."


End file.
